


A Wolf Cloak

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I hate myself as well, I know, Mentions of Jonerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Jon sets the cloak around her and she's married.day 4: cloaking





	A Wolf Cloak

Jon marries her the night before he leaves.

It’s a quick ceremony, meant for a warring land and only a handful of people are there. It’s too quick, Sansa thinks. She would like to savor this, taste the snow falling around her and feel the dress on her skin. It’s her first marriage where she is not completely terrified of what will follow.

Jon is silent, staring straight ahead as Davos marries them. He’s wearing black and in his hands, a piece of thick cloth awaits her. It’s odd for her to be wearing a Stark maiden cloak only to be replaced by another Stark cloak, sewed by her mother for the future wedding of her brothers. Sansa wonders if that’s how all the Targaryen brides felt, marrying their brother to continue the family while wearing the same cloak that would soon be put on their shoulders.

She turns her head slightly and her eyes meet Daenerys Targaryen’s. She’s wearing white fur and with her white hair and pale skin, it almost seems like she’s made of snow. Her face is stone cold but her eyes are burning of anger. Sansa knows that she warmed Jon’s bed once, he told her when she said that no secrets should be kept between them.

Daenerys wanted to marry Jon, she wanted to be in Sansa’s place, but if the rumors are true, she can’t sire a child and Jon needs an heir. A living, breathing babe. Catelyn Stark had five children who survived childhood, it was very likely that Sansa would have the same if not more.

She doesn’t notice the moment the words and her vows leave her mouth, the moment she’s married in the eyes of her father’s gods. Her minds is too distant for it. It’s fast and suddenly she’s a married woman. Jon’s hands are warm as he lays her cloak over her shoulder and he tries to smile when their eyes meet. She smiles back and suddenly a weight is lifted off her chest.

Jon is good. He always has been this way, ever since they were children and she called him nothing but a half-brother, he never joined the others on their teasing, he only treated her with respect and love, even if she didn’t deserve it.   
After they pray, she turns to look at the guests. Arya is sulking on her place next to Bran and he seems distracted, looking at a spot behind her head. Davos claps Jon on the back and Maester Wolkan has already left, perhaps to send ravens to all of Westeros to announce the wedding.

There will be no feast. No celebration. The men need to rest before leaving tomorrow and they must consummate the union as quickly as possible.

Still, Sansa touches the soft material of her Stark cloak and thinks that she’s very lucky indeed.


End file.
